


Partner in crime

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But eats as hell, Cute, Dating, Diet, Established Relationship, Fast Food, Fluff, Hamburger Date, Italiano | Italian, Lithuania being a cute boyfriend, Lunch, M/M, McDonald's, Poland wants to be slimmer, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uscire a cena in un non molto romantico ma economico ristorantino fast-food con il tuo suscettibile amante a dieta è indubbiamente un omicidio-suicidio."<br/>[LietPol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner in crime

L’unione rischiosa dell’alito siberiano che mette in disordine i ciuffi castani – seriamente, chi è il matto da internare che decide inutilmente di avviare l’aria condizionata a Febbraio? – e della calotta antartica nel bicchierone di aranciata attenta alla salute del suo innocente intestino, mentre Lituania – mento infossato in una mano e camicia accuratamente abbonata fino all’ultima asola – centellina con una misera forchettina l’insalata scondita che lo fissa tristemente dalla fondina, e richiama a sé tutti i residui di bontà e calma contando lento fino a dieci – no, venti, trenta, cento, mentre Polonia si ammara sul tavolino con un suono lamentoso e “Cioè, sono un amico tremendo!” fa la sua cantilenante nenia con uno sterminio di sandwich sbriciolati e macchioline di maionese intorno alla sua inerme carcassa. 

Lituania trattiene difficilmente un mormorio irritato, stanco, ostruendone il suono con l’insalata e ruminando i chicchi di mais. Uscire a cena in un non molto romantico ma economico ristorantino fast-food con il tuo suscettibile amante a dieta è indubbiamente un omicidio-suicidio.

Feliks si infila le dita nei biondissimi codini, infossando la testa nella striscia fra le mani che lentamente slittano fino a incatenarsi sulla nuca – i lamenti non smettono, mentre china il cranio e rimane immobile a scrutare il sacchettino delle fries e i due contenitore di cartoncino unto dei toast imbottiti tristemente dissolti nel suo stomaco.

“Sono un ‘amico di dieta’ orribile!” continua, e Lituania considera l’idea di sfruttare due scialbe rondelle di zucchina come metodo di fortuna, così da trincerarsi le orecchie e non sentire nessun’altra inutile lamentela, ché non aiuterà a mascherare il terribile misfatto: “Cosa racconto a Erszébet?! Non riesco assolutamente a dirle ‘Eh sì cioè abbiamo deciso di restare in forma e di rimanere a dieta ma cioè sono andato al McDonald e mi sono tracannato tipo due milkshake tre McChicken sei tortillas scusami cara’!” ciancia il biondino strofinandosi drammaticamente sulla sedia traballante e sbirciando Lituania attraverso le dita ora ritornate a racchiudere il faccino, bollicine verdi fra rami di carne dalle chiome fucsia brillante – la tonalità dello smalto.

Toris non riesce a fermare le labbra dall’arcuarsi in alto e richiude ordinatamente l’incarto dell’insalata – ordinata da Polonia ma a lui rifilata in virtù di un menù da tachicardia – sfilando dalla bustina tenuta nella mancina uno stecchino arancione – una carota a julienne subito addentata dal furfante in abito ciclamino: “Perché non dimostrarle il contrario?” lancia l’idea Lituania, ammiccando con un cenno al telefonino abbandonato accanto ai tristi resti di una cola e sibilando dalle narici l’embrione di una risatina intenerita di fronte alla confusione dell’altro – con ancora la suddetta strisciolina color mandarino fra le labbra di cui il lituano conosce ciascun centimetro.

Feliks lo fissa ancora un attimo e si illumina in una scaltra smorfia d’intesa. Subito una mano abbranca il cellulare – lo schermo stracolmo di inutili icone si mette in moto su una foto fatta la settimana in cui sono scesi in Italia a salutare Feliciano, il Duomo milanese una corona di marmo sulla testa castana di Toris e il riflesso del telefonino nelle lenti rotonde dell’occhiale da sole di Po: la fotocamera interna si accende sul timido ma divertito sorriso di Lituania, che allontana dall’area riflessa su Retrica i ruderi della cena sotto accusa, e sul broncio di Feliks, che non esita un altro minuto a sistemarsi sommariamente la scollatura del vestitino e a rubare dalla busta di verdure una seconda fettuccina al radicchio da inserire fra le fila di denti che si mostrano in un risolino, includendo nell’obbiettivo, a ostentare un falsificato successo, indice e medio su cui Toris lascia un velocissimo bacio.

Il suono secco di un selfie traditore fissa il ritratto di entrambi sul monitor e mentre Polonia ticchetta un sms di sottofondo da mandare insieme all’istantanea incriminata al numero di Ungheria, Lituania non riesce a sentirsi un criminale: il sorriso contento del varsovino vale, in fondo, la candela.


End file.
